Bloody Rose
by BakaNaru
Summary: A történet "ifjú" espada-król szól, köztük kiemelkedve egy Grimmjow központtal xD. Egy teljesen titokzatos lány iratkozik be az iskolába és teljesen felforgatja a srácok mindennapi életét, ráadásul drasztikus változásoknak lehetünk majd tanúi. Legalább is lesznek benne érdekes jellemváltozások. De szeretném úgy csinálni, hogy lehetőleg legyen benne elég harci,drámai jelenet:D
1. Chapter 1

** – Új hal érkezett a városba**

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez , és bandája terrorban tartja az egész iskolát és a környékét. Édesanyja titokzatos körülmények között meghalt, édesapja a legnagyobb yakuza klán vezetője. Bár, lehet, hogy éppen egy terrorista, de a Gakuran középiskola tökéletessége. Az iskola hónapok alatt a ranglista élére tört. Egyetlen egy okból nem lehet első helyezett. Az iskola nem koedukált, vagyis a jövő héttől várják a hölgy jelentkezőket, akik valószínűleg nem lesznek, de egy próbát megér. Az iskola fő célja, espada-kat nevelni a csőcselékből. Aki kinyúl az edzések közepette, az így járt. Tudnia kellett, hogy mire vállalkozott.  
Eljött a nap, amikor az új diákok beiratkozhatnak az iskolába. Általában egy hétvégi napra rakják, amikor a diákjaiknak nincs kedve bemászni a városba, hogy öljenek. Messzi elkerülik az iskolát, ilyenkor esélyük van az újaknak a túlélésre. Két féle tagozatot indítanak. A testi-és szellemi osztályok erő különbsége igen is eltér. Míg a testi harcosok kívülről okoznak fájdalmat, a szellemi fejlesztők pedig az ember emlékeit használja fel a védekezésre. Leszállt az éjjel, és egy limuzin állt meg az iskola behorpadt ajtajánál. A sofőr illedelmesen kinyitotta az ajtót a benn ülőnek, az kiszállt és elindult a beiratkozásra. Jellemében nem lehet hibát találni, ha rá nézel csak egy ártatlan újoncot látsz. De a szíve maga a sötétség, ami vérre szomjazik. Belőle még a legkiválóbb espada is lehet.  
- Neve? – kérdezte csodálkozóan az igazgató.  
- Ikeda Aya. – mondta halkan.  
- Biztosan ide akar járni, Ikeda-kun? – kérdezte az öreg. – Ön az egyetlen lány jelentkező, és mivel nincs külön kiépített kollégium csak egy fiú mellett tudjuk elhelyezni. – tette még hozzá ezt az aprócska részletet.  
- Ha idegesít csak meg kell ölnöm. – vont vállat. – Tudom, mire vállalkozok, felkészültem.  
- Remek, remek! – örvendezik – Akkor isten hozta minálunk! Gondolom a szellemi tagozatra akar beiratkozni… - mondta még hozzá.  
- Téves. Testi tagozat, lehet, hogy nem látszik, de sokkal több van bennem, mint ebben az iskolában bárki másban. Az álcázás is egy fontos része a túlélésnek. Nem igaz, igazgató úr? – kérdezte némivel hangosabban, mint ahogy eddig beszélt.  
- P-Persze… - lepecsételte a jelentkezési lapját, majd visszanyomta a kezébe – Holnap már kezdhet is. Mellesleg nincsen különleges bánásmód. Megértette ugye? – kérdezte.  
- Persze, mindent köszönök. – mosolygott, majd elindult a kijárathoz.  
Az eső már nagyban zuhogott. A lány kisétált, mintha csak erre várt volna. Az esőre, ami minden gondot elmos a föld színéről. Az egyenruha amit még kapott elázott, de nem érdekelte, csak a pillanatnak élt. Aztán megpillantott egy alakot a sötétben. Abba hagyta az eső pásztázását, és elindult az autóhoz. Beszállt, majd elhajtottak. Az alak még nézte az autót, hogy miképp tűnik el a ködben.  
Másnap reggel, a kihalt környéket, élettel teli diákok lepték el. Elkezdődött az új félév, ami megkönnyítette a dolgokat, mivel nem azon kellett fáradozniuk, hogy átmenjenek a teszteken.  
Egy nap sem maradhat el szárazon! Lefordítva, Grimmjow mindig bever valakinek valamiért, még akkor is ha nincs rá oka. Élvezheti, ha kínozhatja a többi embert maga körül. Beterpeszkedett a termük ajtajába és tovább nézte a verekedést, amit a haverjai kezdeményeztek. A tanár bemászott az ablakon keresztül. Igen jól láttátok. Az ablakon keresztül. Tudjátok, az biztonságosabb. Ledobta a könyveket az asztalára, majd rendre parancsolta az osztályát. Azok meglepően engedelmeskedtek neki.  
- Örülök, hogy legalább a hozzáállásotok megváltozott egy kicsit. – törte meg a csöndet.  
- Ahha…Ja… - jött a tömör válasz valahonnan hátulról.  
- Grimmjow nem szeretne helyet foglalni? – kérdezett rá.  
- Nem, jó itt. – mondtam miközben tovább bámultam az áldozatom a földön.  
- Ha jól tudom, ő volt a szobatársa. Akkor most van egy üres hely. – mosolygott.  
- Mi ez a nagy vigyor a képén? Letöröljem? – kérdeztem ingerülten.  
- Tulajdonképpen, ma érkezik az új osztálytársatok. – jelentette be, mire a teremben hangzavar tört ki. A tanár próbálta csendesíteni őket, kevés sikerrel. Valaki meghúzta Grimmjow ingjét, aki ezért a gesztusét hátrafordult. A teremben ismét néma csönd uralkodott.  
- Útban vagy… - nyögte az alak.  
- Nem hallottam, mit mondtál? – kérdeztem vissza idegesen.  
- Hallottad te, nem fogom megismételni magamat. – nézett fel rá.  
- Verést akarsz, öcsi? – horkantottam.  
- Tisztázzunk két dolgot. – fújta ki a levegőt – Először is, lány vagyok. Másodszor még mindig útban vagy, szóval ha megbocsátasz… - Megfogta az ingénél, és egy laza mozdulattal hátra vágta neki a falnak. Az osztály nevetésben tört ki, a lány meg odasétált a tanárhoz.  
- Azt hiszem, ez egy igen csodálatos belépő volt…öhmm.. Hogy is hívnak? – kérdezte.  
- Ikeda Aya. – válaszolt. – Hol a helyem? – kérdezte.  
- Hátul, a vörös mögött. – bökött oda. – Grimmjow ha kipihente magát, örülnék ha befáradna! – kiáltott ki a folyosóra.  
- Az évszázad poénja. Nehogy röhögő görcsöt kapjak. – válaszoltam egyszerűsítve. Észrevettem, hogy a zavaró tényező az én padom mellett ül. – Az ott…Most komoly? – néztem a tanárt, hátha kapok valami értelmes választ.  
- Ne aggódjon annyit, szerintem szobatiszta. – mondta. Újabb poén, nagyon vicces.  
- Szórakozik velem? Én nem leszek vele egy szobában! – jelentettem ki.  
- Felőlem kint is aludhatsz. – szólalt meg a csaj.  
- Egyből. – nyögtem ki a választ és leültem a helyemre. Mára elég volt a jó hírekből. Végre kicsöngettek. A haverokkal leviharoztunk a csarnokba át az ebédlőn az öltözőkig. Ott észrevették az új jövevényt.  
- Gyors vagy! – magyarázott neki Daisetsu.  
- Csak nem vagyok annyira egoista, hogy minden üvegszilánkba magamat bámuljam. – mondta, de a mondatot valójában nekem szánta.  
- Humor Herold mi? – nyögtem vissza.  
- Mondtál valamit? – kérdezte, mintha hülyére akarna venni.  
- Mosd ki a füled, ha ennyire süket vagy… - vágtam vissza, bár nem nagyon jött össze.  
- Akkor te meg moss szemet, ugyanis nem hozzád szóltam. – válaszolta vissza, mikor már felment bennem a pumpa és szépen odasétáltam.  
- Egyszer szerencséd volt, hogy elkaptál. De kötve hiszem, hogy másodszorra is menne. – majd, hogy végképp elbizonytalanítsam a drágát, egy jó erőset a falba ütöttem a fele mellett. Erre csak egy rideg tekintetet kaptam, és szemei ijesztően bámultak az enyémbe. Megfigyeltem, hogy a szemei, olyanok mint a smaragdsárkányok. Nagy és zöld.  
- Most meresztgeted a szemedet vagy mi? – kérdeztem meg végül.  
- Én nem. – mondta – De adok valamit. – kuncogott. Megragadta a jobb kezemet, és belerakott egy rágót. – Ez még kelleni fog. – egy másikat meg a számba tömött. Csak néztem. Akkor most mi a halál van?! A haverok már megint csak röhögnek rajtam, én meg már kezdtem azon gondolkodni, hogy itt és most megverem.  
- Hé, Grimmjow nálam is van! – nevetett majd odanyújtotta felém azt a kibaszott csomagot. Komolyan azt várta, hogy majd ugrok érte? Kössz, haver örök hálám vagy valami ilyesmi nyálas dumával jövök? Szépen kapott egy jobbhorgost, és örülhet, hogy ennyivel megúszta.  
A zöld szempár csak bámult engem, mitől kirázott a hideg. Sejtettem, hogy arra játszik, hogy jól beégessen és lerombolja a tekintélyem, de tűrtem. Ahogy elnéztem, rendesen meglepődött.  
Az órák unalmasan teltek, nem voltak verekedések, mivel a fél iskola nagyjából másnapos, megérthető ez a békés időszak. Elindultam a kolesz felé, de a sarkon ott várt rám, maga az ördög. Rám nézett jelezve, hogy belehúzhatnák. Ügyet se vetve neki elmentem mellette és felvezettem a szobánkhoz. Nagy levegőt véve, nehezen, de kinyitottam az ajtót, és udvarias lovagként elém engedtem. Ezt azzal hálálta meg, hogy azt a kurva gurulós táskáját a lábamon át tolta be. Itt már betelt a pohár. Becsaptam magunk mögött az ajtót, meg ragadtam a karját és egy mozdulattal bevágtam az ágyba. Beszorítottam, hogy még véletlenül se tudjon megszökni. Végre láttam rajta, egy új érzelmet. Remegett, mint a kocsonya és a sárkány szemekben látszódott az ijedtség.  
- Új hal a városban? – kérdeztem majd eleresztettem egy gúnyos mosolyt. 


	2. Chapter 2

2. Fejezet – Az új hal se semmi

- Közelebb nem tudsz jönni? – kérdezte mézes hangon, hogy már kezdtem bedőlni én is a saját csapdámba. – Naaaaaaaa, mi lesz már? – könyörög. Nem tudtam, hogy hol áll a fejem, inkább elengedtem és kimentem.  
- Egy – null ide. – kuncogott.  
Ez a lány, maga az ördög. Ki kell szellőztetnem a fejem, átmegyek Daisetsu-hoz. Emlegetett szamár.  
- G-Grimmjow… - nyel – Ulquiorra visszajött… - megállt. Jól tette, mert akkorát ütöttem bele a melletünk haladóba, hogy a fogai is kihullottak. Aztán egy fél másodpercig csak néztem, ahogy lefolyik a vér a kezemen. Végre legyőztem Ulquiorra-t, és már két hónapja nem jött a suliba, erre meg beleköp a levesembe. Idetolja a pofáját a kis népe nélkül akik csak nyalnak neki így legalább fölényben érzi magát. Nem ő az isten. Hanem ÉN! Mondogattam magamnak, hogy megnyugodjak, de a következő mondat hallatán kicsit bekábultam.  
- A'sszem, azért jött, hogy lássa a csajt. – mondta.  
- Őt, érdekli egy lány? – röhögtem el magam. – Mégis milyen silány cuccra álltál rá Setsu? – kérdeztem fuldokolva.  
- Nem maga a csaj érdekli, hanem amit a csomagolás alatt rejteget. Val'szeg tőle jobban tart, mint tőled. De nem hiszem, hogy erősebb lenne nálad… - válaszolta gyorsan.  
- Hinni a templomban kell… - megragadom a hajánál fogva – Figyelj minden egyes rohadt szóra, ami elhagyja a számat. – Fogd a haverjaid, menjetek be a szobámba azt vigyázzatok arra az ördögre. Lerendezem, megint Ulquiorra-t, azt le lesz a gond. Holnap este kilenckor.  
- Nyugi főnök, meglesz! – jelentette ki, majd amint elengedtem elsprintelt.  
Tettem egy kört a szállón, hátha hallott még valaki valamit, de nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy csak Daisetsu az aki jól informálódik. Vagy inkább csak nem akarnak beszélni velem. Végülis a félelem egyik fajtája, az amikor nem szólnak hozzám. Meguntam ezt a jófiú cuccot és céltudatosan elindultam annak a díszpintynek a szobájába. Meglepő módon Ulquiorra nem volt ott. Akkor csak a holnapi óráktól fog bejárni. Mondjuk nekem aztán nyolc, hogy mikor kell megvernem. Visszaindultam a szobámba, de megtorpantam az ajtónál. Most miért is nem megyek be?! Elszámoltam magamban háromig, ami nagyjából elvett az életemből fél órát, de benyitottam. A csaj már aludt, így én is visszatérhettem a normális önmagamhoz. Legalább is azt hittem…  
- Hol voltál? – dörzsölgette a szemeit.  
- Közöd? – vágtam rá egyből és vetkőzni kezdtem.  
- Most komolyan itt akarsz vetkőzni? – kérdezte kicsit vörösen.  
- Ja. Ha akarod nézheted is. – elégedetten mosolyogtam.  
- Ahha, pont rád leszek kíváncsi… Egoista barom! Jóéjt! – majd elfordult és a fejére húzta a takarót. Most kedves próbált lenni vagy bunkó?  
- Azt.. – válaszoltam tömören, majd én is követtem a példáját. Az éjszaka lassan telt, az ablak nyitva volt, így a szobában rohadt hideg volt. Őnagysága nyugodtan aludt, én meg rohadt lusta volt felállni odabaktatni és becsukni. Nem volt más választásom így kellett elaludnom. Álmomban visszamentem az általánosba, amikor apám és anyám még boldogan élt. Emlékszem, együtt jöttek értem, és amikor hazamentünk apa meg mindig elrohant. De egy nap, a fater otthon maradt és anyával veszekedett. Kicsi voltam, nem fogadtam fel, hogy miről volt szó. De most már teljesen értem. Apám a yakuza klánba akarta fektetni a jövőmet, anyám normális életet szánt nekem. Mivel a nézeteik nem egyeztek, a könyörtelenebb módszerhez folyamodott a klán. Megölették anyámat…Velem…Ez a mai napig igen rosszul érint még ha csak rá gondolok… „ Grimmjow, grimmjow ébresztő"…. Anya? –nyögtem.  
- KELJ MÁR FEL A KURVA ÉLETBE! – kaptam egy jókora pofont.  
- MI A FRANC VAN? – ordítottam vissza, miközben hirtelen felkeltem Aya meg azzal a lendülettel lezuhant rólam.  
- Barom, ez fájt! – magyarázta.  
- Mi a francot keresel az én ágyamon? – kérdeztem, kicsit már lenyugodva.  
- Éppen egy unikornist üldöztem álmomban. Ba'zdmeg, annyira hangosan nyöszörögtél, hogy fel kellett már keltenem… És az életedre se voltam kíváncsi… - válaszolta egy gúnyos mosollyal.  
- Ne máááááár! Én tegnap kaptam egy pónit! Miért nem hozzuk őket össze? – gúnyolódtam.  
Még egy jó ideig szájkaratézhattunk, mikor meghallottuk az ébresztőt. Ő kinyúlt, én meg magamra kapva egy tisztának tűnő inget átléptem rajta majd kimentem. Megkerestem a srácokat és egyeztettem velük a mai napi programot. Látszólag mindegyiknek tetszett az ötlet, hogy össze lesznek zárva egy tök védtelen csajjal, de szerintem ők szorulnak védelemre nem ő. De ez már csak részletkérdés. Elindultunk a terem felé, a folyosó szokatlanul kihalt. Gondolom reggelre mindenkihez eljutott a jó hír, hogy a drága pajtim visszatolta a képét.  
- De morcos ma valaki! – köszöntött Setsu.  
- Valaki megunta az életét? – néztem rá – Hagyd el a vicceidet mára, aludhattam egy órát.  
- Volt benne részünk, csak nem felvertétek a fél házat az ordibálásotokkal. Tekintettel lehetnétek másokra, és a szerelmi civódásokat korábbra halasztani.. – nevetett.  
- Az a szerencséd, hogy ma már másra pályázom, de holnap tuti megverlek – nyögtem.  
- Alig várom. – mondta, majd a díszes kíséretemmel bementek a terembe. Én még tettem egy kört az ebédlőbe. És mit ad isten? Zajos szobatársam szerencsétlenkedik. Nem éri fel a felső polcot. Ez korán reggel még nekem is sok. Odamentem, és lovagmódba váltottam. A felső polcról rákotortam az összes ízesített zsemlét. Kénytelen voltam elröhögni magam, mivel nevetségesen nézett ki.  
- Ha már ennyit ide termeltél, ki is fizeted? – kérdezte meglehetősen komolyan.  
- Mi vagyok én, pénzeszsák? – böktem rá a lényegre.  
- Nem, ahogyan a lányok, úgy a pénz is elszalad előled. – adta meg a magyarázatot.  
- Jó kedvemben találtál, így ma nem verlek meg téged se. – nyögtem.  
- Nem bírod Daisetsu humorát igaz? – kuncogott – Neked még az agyad helyén is lyuk van! – nevette el magát.  
- Töltenél el vele egy teljes napot…  
- Nem én vagyok a bébicsősz. – mondata végeztével felkelt a földről és oda ment a konyhásokhoz. Azok meg szúró tekintettel bámultak rám.  
- Mennyi lesz? – hangzott a kérdés.  
- Ingyen. – mondta a kedves hölgy.  
- Nem az kizárt. – magyarázkodott.  
- Semmi gond, majd az ő számlájára írjuk. – kuncogott.  
- Biztos? – kérdezte csodálkozva.  
- Igen, igen. Néha őt is meg kell leckéztetni. – kuncogott, majd a kezébe nyomta a szatyor zsemlét. Elköszönt és visszaindult hozzám. Úgy nézhettem ki, mint aki épp őrt áll, nehogy megzavarják a vásárlást. Ember, nekem aludnom kell… Aya elém sétál és mosolyog.  
- Mi van? – indultam el.  
- Semmi… - kuncogott. – Menjünk.  
- Ez most parancs? – kérdeztem meghökkenve.  
- Veheted annak is… - majd nyitotta ki az ajtót, ami neki ütközött valakinek.  
Az ajtó kijjebb nyílt és megjelent az árny, majd végül megjelent maga a személy, Ulquiorra. Szobatársam smaragdsárkány szemei kikerekedtek, amint belépett a harmadik tag… Lemaradhattam valamiről, mert ahogy elnéztem őket, ismerhetik egymást.  
- Az Ikeda család leggyengébb láncszeme. Még életben vagy? – kérdezte üres hangnemben.  
- Csezd meg egy szellem vagyok. Mondanám, hogy letörlöm a vigyort a képedről, de valaki már megtette. – mutatott a sebhelyre, amit még én okoztam. Ulquiorra közelebb lépet hozzá.  
- Annyira védtelen vagy, és te mégis ebbe az iskolába jöttél? Ráadásul ez a senki vett a szárnyai alá? Mégis még milyen mélyre süllyedhetsz? – nyújtotta felé a kezét, de ő azonnal elcsapta.  
- Megölted az öcsémet, szerinted nem fogom megbosszulni? Ha a bátyáim rájönnek, hogy itt vagy véged. – jelentette ki.  
- A bátyáid? Te vagy a leggyengébb, nővérként nem álltad meg a helyed, de húgként is kudarcba fulladsz, Ayakashi-kan. Erre hirtelen felkapta a fejét a tenyerét a hasára rakta, és egy fél pillanattal később Ulquiorra szó szerint nekirobbant a falnak,szép kis lyukat hagyva maga mögött.  
- Ha tudod mi az Ayakashi-kan, akkor azt is tudod, hogy nem kellene meggondolatlanul cselekedned. Bizony én vagyok az örökös, és a vizsgákon történhetnek apró balesetek is, amitől talán meghalhatsz. De felőlem szívesen adok még egy lyukat a hasadba.. – kuncogott, majd megragadta a kezem és kimentünk. Éreztem, hogy remegett. Amint becsukódott az ajtó nekidőlt a falnak és leült. Becsöngettek, mire a hangjára felállt én meg elindultam. Megragadta az ingem hátulját. Néztem rá, utasítóan, hogy menjünk. Meg se mozdult, de sírni kezdett. Úgy nézhettem ki, mint szamár a hegyen. Nézem, hogy mi a fasz van, de választ csak nem kapok. A végső meglepetés az volt, hogy nekem szaladt és megölelt. Rájöttem egy valamire… Az ördöggel „barátkozom". 


End file.
